What Lies Beneath
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Sequel to Hunting Dog. One year has passed for Dean, Sam and Huntress. Life has never been so good. But as we all know the Winchesters are never lucky for long. And a secret that could put a permanent wedge between the three of them is about to be revealed. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, only my OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this sequel. Just to let you all know I have completed this story, but I will editing the chapters one by one. So please be patient and I will try to update this story as quick as possible for all of you. Feel free to review :D**

A year had passed at a breakneck pace for Dean, Sam and the new member of their family, Huntress. Even though Dean had strongly opposed the idea of getting a hunting dog in the first place, you could say both Sam's and Huntress' puppy-dog eyes had won him over. Not to mention Huntress' charm and talent for taking down the creatures that dwell in the shadows and cloak themselves in corruption.

The sun was setting in the peach coloured sky as the brothers and Huntress were returning from the park. Despite, having been out for a good many hours Huntress was bounding along by their sides. Her tail was wagging like a helicopter blade. Chuckling Dean unlocked the door of their bunker and grinned at Sam as Huntress tore down the stairs, leaping off at the bottom and landing on all fours. She began to spring around in circles. Sam felt dizzy just watching.

"Seriously Huntress what does it take to wear you out?" Sam asked as Huntress turned to face him. She dipped her back so she was in a playful stance, waiting expectantly for Sam to join in. "No girl. No more playing. Time to get some sleep."

Upon hearing the word girl Huntress batted her head with her paw and the noun sleep made her whine.

"Basket," Dean addressed her gruffly as she lowered her head and padded over to it. The basket was filled with plump, coffee coloured cushions and Huntress rested her head on her paws. Not even glancing up from the newspaper Dean had abandoned on the table before they left for the park he said, "Thank you."

Sam smiled as he watched Huntress huff before she stretched and released a high-pitched yawn. Then her eye-lids quickly shut.

"How did we get so lucky with her Dean?" Sam asked in a soft tone as Dean glanced over at the sleeping mass of fluff.

"You found her Sam so God knows. Were lucky she didn't turn out rabid." Dean shrugged, passing off Sam's comment casually. But despite his teasing Dean loved Huntress dearly. He never knew it could be so much fun owning a pet.

Even if she did shed hair over his precious, leather impala seats. A little cleaning rectified this situation and Dean hadn't had the urge to kill her for it yet, so all was well. Sam emphasised,

"I'm serious Dean. She is an angel." He gestured with a large palm at Huntress, who was snoring lightly.

"I wouldn't call her an angel. She can be a literal bitch sometimes," Dean retorted although he cracked a smile.

For a semi-wild dog she was tame, which was way beyond the expectation one would have of something that was supposed to be feral. However, Dean could not help feel his hunter senses tingle in the strange circumstances that they had come to own Huntress. He hated that this small niggle meant he felt as if he was constantly trying not to get too attached to her in case something happened.

Sam and Dean passed what little time they had left of that autumn afternoon cleaning their rifles or sharpening their silver knives. The brothers chatted about random topics that really had no relevance to their work. They had discovered that when Huntress had entered their lives she had brought with her a strange sense of normality, so they could talk about things such as the weather. Sometimes they even reminisced about their short-lived childhood that still contained so many wonderful memories. Huntress had made it all possible. And if they had had a particularly rough day on a case she would never fail to make them laugh or feel more optimistic by performing some sort of stupid antic. Like the cliché of chasing her tail or rolling around on the wooden floor, plying for attention and thus forcing them to be happy or at the very least take a moment to forget about the crap they had to deal with.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Sam said as he finished polishing the last demon blade before stuffing it into his duffel bag.

Dean rubbed a cloth over his rifle before picking up his own duffel bag and he slung both items over one shoulder.

"Same here, I am just going to store this in the guest room and hit the sack myself," Dean said as he lumbered off under the weight of the heavy bags.

Sam smirked at Dean's reference of the room where he reckoned they could capture demons and persuade them to willingly give information. As he walked by Huntress he noticed her front and back legs were flailing as if she were running towards something. _She must be having a dream, _Sam concluded with a smile. Huntress could be too dang cute to know how to respond to her. Quietly he crouched down and smoothed her large head once before walking off to his bedroom. Upon feeling his touch Huntress ceased flinching and relaxed. Little did she know she had become too relaxed and her only secret was about to be revealed.

**Thank you for reading chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it. Just a note this story has no chronological similarities to the seasons :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it :D This is shorter than it was originally meant to be, but a bit of suspense/drama is always a good thing ;) **

Groggily Dean stumbled into the living room. Rubbing a hand down his face, he let out a long yawn. _What the hell? _Dean thought to himself, believing his eyes were playing tricks on him. Pulling out his hand gun that he never dared to not have in his back pocket, he poised it and began to move stealthily towards Huntress' basket. In place of Huntress was a girl, who appeared to be in her late teens with flowing dark, brown hair. She was curled around like a dog before she rolled onto her back. Stretching her arms upwards she opened her eyes and observed her fingers for a while, flexing them. Suddenly she gasped and shot upright. Instantly her eyes locked onto Dean, who raised his gun and flipped the safety latch off.

"Dean. I can explain," the girl stammered holding her hands out in front of her in an attempt to appease the man, whose stance was rigid.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Dean bellowed as he pointed the gun at her forehead.

"You can try it if you really want to Dean. It won't kill me I can assure you," the girl smiled sheepishly as she stood still in the basket.

"Where's Huntress?" Dean demanded coldly as he took a step closer to this invader.

"She's fine Dean. I promise."

"Well then where the hell is she?"

"I," before the girl could respond Sam came charging in wielding a silver knife and carrying a flask of holy water.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked and his eyes went wide with shock as he noticed Huntress was missing and in her place was some random teenager.

"Ask the bitch who took our dog," Dean snapped heatedly as he fixed the girl with a dangerous glare.

"Technically she's a wolf. What do I mean, she? I am her!" the girl chuckled to herself but quickly stopped as she met the bewildered and agitated glances of the two men, who were at a loss of how to act.

"Wait, you mean you're Huntress?" Sam questioned in a tone of disbelief and his eyes went as wide as saucers when the girl nodded in response.

Shooting him a sideward glance Sam followed Dean's cue by lunging forward and throwing the flask of holy water over the girl. The brothers tensed expecting her to scream in agony and for smoke to be flying of her burning body. But nothing happened.

"Gee thanks, that was refreshing. That's not going to work on me, dumbasses!" the girl replied sarcastically before saying in a serious tone, "Do you want me to explain who I am or not?" Sam was about to respond when Dean cut in,

"Nah. I think I am going to gank you as quick as humanly possible and then we can return to our normal shitty lives!" as Dean took a step towards her the girl recoiled and leant her back against the white ceramic tiled wall.

"Come on Dean. I have saved your arse more times than I can count as Huntress. You owe me! Besides it won't work. As I mentioned before, the gun won't kill me."

"Oh really. Then why are you backing away?" Dean smirked as he fired a bullet into the girl's leg.

She winced and bent down as blood began to drip down, soaking her skin until it was crimson. Bending down she touched it with her fingers and the wound healed instantly. Dean took a step back and looked over to Sam for some reassurance or in the hope he would give him a theory on what this thing was.

"Are you an angel?" Sam asked and shrugged his shoulders as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Depends what you consider an angel to be," the girl replied bitterly as she nursed her skin, despite the fact she had healed it and not a mark had been left behind where the bullet had penetrated.

"Stop being so frigging cryptic and tell us what you are," Dean yelled losing his patience and temper.

"It's kind of complicated. I don't know everything about myself either. The details are hazy, but I know what I am," the girl cringed as Dean raised his voice even louder,

"Tell us then!"

Taking a deep breath the teenager looked down at the floor before raising her eyes. Holding her head high she said in a strong voice,

"I am a creator's child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three - I hope you're all ready to learn more about Celeste.**

Dean and Sam stood mystified as they exchanged glances. Just their luck, they had been harbouring a supernatural creature for an entire year and they hadn't suspected anything. And to make matters worse this thing was not a creature that they were familiar with.

"You're lying," Dean blurted out with anger.

"You may call me many things Dean. But I am not a liar!" the girl growled viciously and Sam lifted a hand to show her on behalf of his brother that they had not meant to offend her.

Instantly her eyes softened and Sam felt a pang of sadness as he recognised muddy brown flecks that had attracted him to Huntress in the first place. He sensed that this girl was just as spirited as Huntress so surely she was telling them the truth.

"Perhaps you should tell us your story," Sam offered gently and felt like punching his brother when Dean shouted,

"Sam are you nuts? We don't know if we can trust her. She lied to us about her form, clearly. So she could be lying about this creator child crap."

Before the young lady could protest a flap of wings interrupted them and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"She speaks the truth," Castiel announced as Sam and Dean jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Jesus Christ Cas! You almost gave us a heart attack," Dean reprimanded the angel as he stood stock still holding back the multitude of questions that he had for the guy. Such as: where the hell had he been for this past year?

"I apologise Dean. That was not my intention. I only wish to help you with, that." Castiel glared harshly at the girl, who dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Cas, do you know her?" Sam asked cautiously as he noticed Cas' jaw had tightened.

"I know vaguely of her and that her name is Celeste. I thought it best if I stayed with you to listen and reassure you that she is speaking only the truth and none of her poisonous lies," Castiel addressed Sam but his eyes did not shift once from Celeste, who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Thanks for being so considerate Cas," Dean muttered sarcastically as they all went to sit on the soft couch in the living room.

"That's okay," Cas felt oddly pleased that he had received a compliment but he could not comprehend why. As Celeste sat down on the opposite couch he stood behind Sam and Dean, who were sitting and waiting for Celeste to begin her story.

"I promise to tell you everything I know about my kind and myself. I have nothing to hide," Celeste spoke clearly and allowed her voice to project around the spacious room.

"Too late for that," Dean muttered under his breath before falling silent.

Celeste opened her mouth to speak but she felt as if she was about to choke on her own words. She wanted to come across as being confident and she hated the foreboding feeling in her stomach that was telling her she was about to be judged. Sending Castiel a pitiful look, perhaps even seeking his mercy, all she met was an emotionless statue who stated flatly,

"Begin."

"As I said before I am not sure of how I came to exist although a friend taught me more," Celeste spoke softly with a frown that covered her whole face, her body was stiff and she resisted the urge to shake.

Dean huffed with annoyance as he said,

"Clearly you're useless. Alright this is how it is going to work. We'll ask the questions and Cas will confirm whether you are telling us the truth or not. Understood?" Celeste watched Dean and a flash of anger flittered through her eyes but with Castiel's presence she knew she had no choice but to agree.

"Alright. How did you come into existence?" Dean asked simply.

Celeste blinked and concentrated. Trying to recall what her friend had told her, but her mind went blank. She bit her lip and shrugged awkwardly.

"You don't know?" Sam questioned gently before his brother could have the chance to belittle her lack of knowledge.

"Sorry," Celeste murmured as a slight blush formed on her smooth cheeks.

Sam gave a small encouraging smile as he questioned,

"So you said you're a creator's child, was it? Um. What is that exactly? Like, what type of creature are you? You told us you were an angel," Sam stopped as Cas scoffed and snarled,

"How dare you compare yourself to us! You have no right to do so. She is half angel and half of something you are unfortunately all too familiar with."

Dean seemed slightly taken aback by Cas' aggression but he wanted to find out what they were dealing with so he decided not to make any comment. Instead he asked Cas,

"The other half being? I can't be bothered to play Chinese puzzles with you Cas. Just tell -" Dean was interrupted by Celeste who said,

"Demon. Alright. I am half angel, half demon."

"That's impossible," Dean said in astonishment.

"No it's not. My demon side comes from Huntress. She is a demon wolf. As far as I am aware that is the only thing that links all of us creator's children together. We all have a demon wolf form. The other half could be of any creature. It is highly unlikely any of us are exactly alike apart from the demon respect," Celeste explained with no shame although she shuddered at the murderous look on Dean's face.

"I mean Sam threw holy water over you and you didn't burn? How is that possible?" Dean asked and Celeste quickly replied,

"Half angel. I guess that side works as a counterbalance or something like that. Sweet immunity."

"This is no laughing matter," Castiel said in a deadly serious tone.

"How many are there of you?" Sam asked completely perplexed at what he was learning. He wouldn't dare admit it but he thought Celeste was fascinating.

"I believe there are many of us scattered across the world. I sense them. We all seem to know where each other are based, most of the time. Unless of course we don't want to be found," Celeste answered Sam's question humbly, keeping eye contact and giving him her full focus.

"So where do you come from? Cause I sure as hell don't think its heaven," Dean snapped and before Celeste could respond Castiel spat,

"Hell. Where else would such an abomination be spawned from?"

Celeste attempted to hold back the tears that began to prick her eyes. And she resisted the urge to question Castiel, it sounded as if he knew something more about her and how she came to be.

"Celeste? What are you all here for and I know you said you are Huntress but I am curious as to how it works?" Sam asked, his curiosity overcoming the tension he felt radiating from Dean and Castiel.

Celeste smiled amicably and said,

"Regarding Huntress she is a separate personality in her own right. So when I become or more so when I turn into my form I lose any relation to Celeste. You may not remember but when you used to call me different names I would bat my head with my paw. Yeah. That wasn't me being cute. That was me being confused. If you called me Celeste rather than Huntress my memories get all jumbled. It is quite complex and hard to explain. As to why we are here, I have no idea, sorry."

Sam shook his head and said gratefully,

"No. Thank you, that was great." Sam groaned sharply as Dean dug him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Stop being so friendly with it. This isn't a frigging science lesson Sam!"

Sam rolled his eyes, ignored his brother and asked,

"Do you have any powers? Oh and are you sure you're not in the same sort of category as the crossover monsters? Or Jefferson Starships as my brother dubbed them."

Dean could not prevent a smug grin spread over his face but it soon disappeared as Celeste smiled sweetly.

"I have to leave some things up to the imagination, for my own protection. But yes I do have powers. One of them being when I am Huntress, although I cannot communicate normally I can telepathically. Remember the grizzly bear? I warned you. And we are what you would call new age monsters. My friend explained the term to me but I cannot remember what it means. I haven't seen them for a long time."

Sam's eyes became wide as he remembered how he thought he had heard voices and then how he and Dean had heard someone shout: move you idiots!

"That was you!" Sam exclaimed in shock as Celeste nodded.

"Alright my turn. Why the hell did you come into our lives?" Dean asked in a deep tone of voice that made Celeste feel incredibly small.

"I. I felt drawn to you, but I cannot say why," Celeste said solemnly as her heart began to accelerate in her chest.

"There's a shock. A lot of things are drawn to us. Ten times out of ten they end up being bad news. And you're no different. So what? You thought you could screw with our lives as Huntress. Make everything seem like happy families. Gives us a piece of the apple pie life only to shatter it later on down the line," Dean started to rant as he felt his emotions begin to swirl around his body.

"Dean I never meant," Celeste began quietly but Dean silenced her by yelling,

"When were you going to tell us?"

Celeste opened her mouth but she quickly shut it and looked away.

"I'll take that as a never. I think I've heard enough. Now get the hell out of my house. You're no longer welcome here," Dean said as he pointed to the door and turned his back on her.

"Dean. I have nowhere to go," Celeste began before Dean spun round and shouted,

"Go back to where you came from. I bet there was a time when you ruined other people's lives before our own. Now beat it before I get really mad."

"There's still so much I wish to make sense of and to tell you. I promised that I would tell you all I could and I never go back on my promises." Celeste said in a steely voice as she began to walk towards Dean with an outstretched hand.

Castiel intervened by smashing Celeste away from Dean with his wings before she could even lay a finger on his arm. She landed on the wooden floor panels with a sickening crunch. Celeste remained motionless, she only moved her head to look up at Cas with sorrowful eyes. She made no attempt to move. She was too afraid of this angel that loomed over her. Sam felt sympathy for Celeste but he dared not speak up on her behalf. He didn't want his brother and an angel of the Lord to both turn against him.

"Dean has asked you to leave. Now do so or the consequences will be dire," Castiel spoke slowly and Celeste shifted to her feet. She looked over at Sam and telepathically sent him a message of thanks and a heartfelt sorry before she opened her wings and began to fly up the staircase, unlocked the door and left for the shaded woods.

"Cas was everything she said true?" Dean asked with no emotion.

"Yes Dean. Everything she said was entirely accurate and seemed to be the extent of her knowledge or what she can remember. If you require anymore assistance I should be available if you just call," Castiel opened his wings and departed.

"What do we do now Dean?" Sam asked his brother as he noted his vacant expression.

Dean shot Sam a look and grumbled,

"Dress up as princesses, watch porn. What do you think? It's business as usual."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. Poor Sam and poor Dean, but mostly Sam ;)**

Sam sighed as his brother left to fetch the newspaper that would have arrived at some point during their morning of unwelcomed revelation. Walking over to the basket Sam smoothed the blankets and felt underneath them. The sheets were still warm from where Huntress or more so Celeste had slept and he had to fight back his tears of loss. His fingers brushed against something cold. He pulled out a picture of the three of them. Dean and Sam were laughing holding an ice-cream cone each. Dean had vanilla and Sam was holding up a strawberry scoop. They were laughing as Huntress had leapt into the air so all four feet were of the ground with her tongue lolling out as she was trying to snap Sam's ice-cream out of his hand. _Why do we always lose the ones we love? _Sam thought to himself as he wallowed in self-pity. It was evident to him that Dean was taking this pretty hard as well, he was often aggressive to those he cared about and Huntress had been one of them.

"Sammy looks like we got a case," Dean's voice broke Sam out of his wandering mind as he watched his brother hold the newspaper up high and give it a shake.

Sam made to call Huntress and was hit with the realisation that for the first time in a whole year it would just be him and Dean working a case together. Celeste had seemed so genuine and Sam could not help but feel as if Dean was making a big mistake allowing her to go off by herself. However, as he followed Dean to the impala and sat down he was comforted by one known fact. If Celeste was as strong as Huntress then she shouldn't come to any harm. And why should she? After all she had revealed it was impossible to kill a creator's child.

"Dean. Do you think it's true?" Sam asked his brother cautiously as Dean began to turn onto the road leading away from their bunker.

Dean grunted in response as he concentrated on the map that was balanced precariously on his dashboard.

"That creators children cannot be killed?"

"I wish you would just drop it Sam. That bitch is gone and if she comes back I will find a way to end her. Besides if dad taught me anything it was, there is always a way to kill anything that isn't human. Nothing can exist forever. Even if it is from the other side," Dean casually answered his brother with a gruff tone and prayed to no one in particular that his brother would stow the subject in his big head before he lost his temper and said something that he would regret.

Besides it was a five hour and twenty-five minute drive to Oklahoma and Dean could not stand the thought of Sam talking about Huntress alongside whatever mushy crap he would have on his mind. Focusing on the road Dean attempted to push that mutt as far from his mind as possible. As far as he was concerned Celeste had never existed; she was just the nightmare that had ended the dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 I am so excited for this chapter, mainly because I have finally used one of my favourite characters from the show (although I technically love all of them) ;) Enjoy my fellow writers and readers.**

Meanwhile Celeste was walking through the silent woods. Her heart was heavy. She had never felt so rejected in her entire life. Well there had been others, who had caused her much pain but she had attempted to supress those hurtful memories. Easier said than done. She had no idea where she was heading or what she was going to do with her life now that she had lost her purpose and family.

Rustling, a bushy shrub caught her attention. Tensing Celeste crouched down preparing to transform into Huntress at the first hint of danger. Something leaped over the bush and charged straight towards her. Soaring into the air she used her powerful wings to avoid whatever was out to get her.

"No fair toots! You know I don't have wings," a voice called to her from the darkness.

Instantly she recognised that voice. The first time she heard its reassuring tone it had felt as if she had known it forever. Floating down Celeste strode forwards with confidence.

"Shadow?" she softly called, as he emerged into the light, joy surged through her heart.

Repeating his name she ran towards him and they embraced in a powerful, crushing hug. Shadow rested his chin for a second on her head and he whispered,

"I've missed you so much Cel."

"I've missed you too Shadow."

Breaking apart the two reunited friends observed each other. Wondering how the other had been and to gauge if they had been in any fights. Sensing her sadness Shadow felt his heart ache for Celeste. Behind her smile he knew she wanted to break down and release her emotions.

"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do and I know the perfect place." Shadow grabbed her hand before Celeste snatched it back and gave him a shove.

Laughing Shadow started to lead the way and Celeste followed behind him. She knew exactly where he was taking her. Suddenly, Celeste felt her spine quiver as she heard the frantic flapping of wings. Scanning the skies she noticed the rippling feathers and yelled a warning to Shadow,

"Run!"

Shadow had also sensed it and he growled in annoyance. Of course Celeste was half angel but that had never bothered him. In fact he had been fascinated by it. After all he was the one, who had taught her everything he knew about their kind. Pumping hard Celeste knew that this angel wasn't going to give up without a fight. Skidding to a halt she changed her direction and began sliding down a steep hill.

As she continued to slip down the russet leaves she could only hope that Shadow had been able to get away and that her plan had worked. Turning around she realised to her horror the angel was nowhere to be seen. Conjuring an angel blade she braced herself.

"Come on you coward! I am not afraid of you. Clearly you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have bothered pursuing me and my friend," Celeste called out and venom was evident in her tone.

"Kiddo. Me. A coward? I know I hide behind my illusions but I am definitely not a coward," the angel responded in a jovial tone.

"Uncle Gabe?" Celeste dropped the blade immediately and as she felt arms wrap around her she almost screamed.

"The one and only kiddo," Gabriel smiled as he planted a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Man you're fast, considering you spend most of your time on the ground consuming sweets," Celeste grinned as she turned to give her uncle a proper hug.

"Still the charmer I see," Gabriel teased as his eyes regarded Celeste with an unguarded pride.

"Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"Good question kiddo. I was just swinging by and I sensed that you were also in the area. And I thought we could patch things up," Gabriel shrugged casually although Celeste could detect the worried tone in his voice.

"Look we both said and did some things we didn't mean. There is nothing that needs patching up, but I do need a place to crash," Celeste said as she batted her eyelashes.

Gabriel chuckled, his niece had always been able to wrap him around her little finger; she owned that cliché.

"You made need a place but you're not getting one," Gabriel responded as he began to walk away.

Gabriel turned round expecting Celeste to be laughing or for a witty remark but instead he found his niece crying her eyes out.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey kiddo it's alright. You know I was joking. If you need somewhere to stay you can always come to me. No matter what, you know that," Gabriel said soothingly as he pulled Celeste into a hug.

Gently he rubbed her back until her crying ceased to mere hiccups.

"Come on let's get you home," Gabriel said as he placed one arm around her shoulder before they flew to his 'bachelor pad'.

Everything was just the way it was when she had left. Even the spare bedroom that Gabriel had made especially for her. The walls showed moving images of herds of mustangs galloping under the sunset on the breath-taking, dusty prairies. Looking up she smiled at the reassuring stars against the inky night that every now and again showed shooting stars.

Kneeling down she allowed the cool waves to wash under her hands and laughed as a dolphin poked its head out of the water and squirted her with a jet from its blowhole. Clicking and nodding its head Celeste rubbed its silky smooth skin before telling it to go home. Diving down the dolphin disappeared under her floor boards that depicted the ocean. The dolphin gave a final wave of its tail to say goodbye. As soon as she stood up she was completely dry. The wonder of her uncle's powers were endless.

Collapsing onto the soft bed Celeste allowed her mind to drift back to how she came to be here and what had led her to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Flashback time for Celeste ;) I also loved writing the dialogue for Gabriel. He is so much fun to write for.**

Crouched low on the ground Huntress resisted the urge to growl as she continued to stalk the limping deer. The misfortunate creature had clearly sustained an injury from a human contraption and she knew it would be foolish to pass up on this opportunity for an easy meal. Also, the pack would not be best pleased if she returned without anything to offer.

Suddenly, the deer raised its head in alarm as it awkwardly stumbled of into the thick undergrowth. Huntress quickly pursued but the brambles yanked her fur and pulled her back, so she could not enter.

Swiping the ground with frustration Huntress headed back the way she had come, on the hunt for new prey. Swooping down from above Huntress was taken aback as the gigantic wings of a hawk seemed to come at her in slow motion. Not that a hawk was a threat but who knew what dangers lurked in these woods? But this was worse. It was an angel.

Kicking her sharply in the side, Huntress was sent flying. She crashed into the ground. The shock made her reveal her true form. Celeste was stunned. She began to shiver as the muscular angel landed in front of her. Before she had a chance to react the angel had gripped her shoulder blade. She could hear the sickening crunch of bones and tears began to stream down her face. Celeste wanted to be brave but she was terrified. The stocky angel raised a fist and drew it back. Celeste closed her eyes and braced herself for contact. However, a voice interrupted and the angel stopped.

"Hello Commundos. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Gabriel. What do you want?" Commundos growled in annoyance but he did not loosen his grip on Celeste's shoulder.

"Wealth, fame, fortune, my own personal candy shop would be nice. Depends. What are you going to give me?" Gabriel joked and smirked as he walked casually closer. He eyed Celeste, who regarded him with fear before he directed his focus back to Commundos.

"I don't have time for this."

"Don't be silly, of course you do! Unless something unfortunate happens we are practically immortal baby," Gabriel grinned as Commundos huffed.

"I am about to beat this filthy thing up. And sadly I cannot leave it for dead," Commundos said with venom as he glared daggers at Celeste, who whimpered.

"Commundos. What did this kid ever do to you?" Gabriel questioned.

"Nothing! But that is beside the point. This thing is one of those hellish heathens. Anything that dwells in Hell deserves to be punished, that is reason enough," Commundos raised his fist but Gabriel blocked it with his hand.

"I don't think so. I mean, think of our dear brother Luci. Remember him? Currently in the cage, biding his time, probably knitting a noose for dad's neck, amongst other things. Dad sent him to Hell and you mean to tell me that you would punish our own brother. When he has already been punished enough?"

"This is completely different," Commundos snarled.

"Really? Well that's not the way I see it. The kid didn't have a choice. Let her go," Gabriel said with conviction as he arched an eyebrow at Commundos.

Commundos growled and reluctantly shoved Celeste roughly away. She fell to her knees in front of Gabriel, who looked down at her but made no move to help her up. Commundos glared at Gabriel as he waved cheerily back at him, before he flew up towards Heaven.

"Well that takes care of that," Gabriel declared smugly before looking at the girl, who was shaking and crying.

Gabriel bent down but as he reached his arms out towards her she cried harder.

"Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me," Celeste kept repeating the phrase frantically.

"I only want to help," Gabriel admitted awkwardly as he glanced at her shoulder with concern.

Celeste fell silent. She couldn't believe her ears. An angel wanted to help her! Silently, with tears still cascading down her face she touched her shoulder. Her breathing became more relaxed as her broken shoulder was now fixed. Standing up she began to walk away. Gabriel leapt in front of her, blocking her path.

"Not so fast kid. I need to know that you're going to be alright," Gabriel could not understand why but the thought of letting her wander off scared him.

She stood stock still, too afraid to edge past this archangel.

"Where are you living right now?" Gabriel asked gently. If he could find out where the girl lived then maybe he could leave without having to bear a guilty conscience.

"With a pack of wolves," Celeste spoke quietly and blushed when Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, you're not kidding. Really? A pack of wolves. Surely that's not much of a life?" Gabriel wanted nothing more than to get this kid away from these woods.

"You don't know me. And I don't have a life because your kind does not allow it," Celeste retorted hotly but instantly she bit her lip.

Gabriel was impressed that the kid appeared to have a concealed courage. Or at the very least she had the potential to be courageous.

"Listen kid. I know it is none of my business. But I can sense you don't like running with the wolves. So why don't you come with me?"

Celeste was shocked that this archangel seemed to know how she felt about living in a pack. She detested it, even as Huntress she still felt out of place because she knew it was all a lie.

Nodding her head she began to walk behind Gabriel. She cringed as she noticed his impressive wingspan that could easily knock her out if he chose to do so. What if he was leading her into a trap?

"My name's Gabriel by the way," Gabriel's cheery voice interrupted Celeste's negative train of thought.

"I'm Celeste," Celeste whispered shyly and avoided eye contact when Gabriel sniggered,

"Celeste, seriously? Uh. I mean that's a beautiful name," Gabriel quickly corrected himself as he realised he was hurting the girl's feelings.

"Beautiful?" Celeste repeated the adjective that was so unfamiliar to her.

Looking at her thoughtfully Gabriel signalled Celeste to follow as he took to the skies. He was impressed at how effortlessly this girl could fly with her wings. They were larger compared to other younger, regular angels. She seemed to rarely dip or fall into a rough pocket of air. He also noticed that up in the sky her facial features seemed softer, almost as if she had left all of her troubles on the ground.

Landing outside his house that was situated on the outskirts of the woods. Gabriel opened the door with a snap of his fingers.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad," Gabriel grinned as Celeste cautiously made her way in side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7. Still in flashback mode. I really enjoyed writing the dialogue for both Celeste and Gabriel. May the fluff ensue ;)**

Celeste made her way to the brown, leather couch and upon the insistence of Gabriel she sat down. Her body was rigid, her hands were clamped firmly on her lap.

"Are ya hungry? Because I am," Gabriel waited expectantly for Celeste to tell him what she wanted. He knew more about this kid then he wanted to let on at this moment in time. Miserably Celeste shrugged her shoulders as her eyes continued to dart around the room.

"Relax. This is a house not a prison. Seriously kid your wish is my command. Anything you want you can have," Gabriel made his tone exciting and he gave her a mischievous wink when Celeste had frowned at being called kid. Although she didn't dare complain, besides kid was wonderful compared to the other soul destroying words she had been called throughout her life so far.

"Voila popcorn," Gabriel declared as he snapped his fingers.

In his hands was a large plastic bowl filled to the brim with steamy, salty popcorn.

Popping one into his mouth, Gabriel offered the bowl to her but Celeste shook her head. She was overwhelmed by this stranger's kindness. All she feared about archangels had been wiped out in a couple of minutes, especially when Gabriel had saved her.

"Thank you. No, not for the popcorn, for saving me," Celeste murmured as her eyes shone with gratitude.

"Don't mention it kid, Celeste. Now are you sure you don't want any of this sweet, delicious, mouth-watering popcorn? Cause if you don't eat some of it. I will eat all of it," Gabriel teasingly addressed Celeste as he passed the bowl under her chin.

Wafting up the wonderful smell hit Celeste's nose and her shoulders involuntarily lifted upward.

"That's it. Breathe it in," Gabriel mocked her lightly before finally picking up a piece of popcorn as a cunning thought entered his mind. "Hand," Celeste obediently held out a hand, palm facing upwards, it trembled slightly. "Mouth," Gabriel quickly said and Celeste opened her mouth whilst glancing down at her hand in confusion. With his lighting quick reflexes, Gabriel flipped the piece of popcorn gently into Celeste's mouth before she had a chance to react. "Score!" Gabriel smiled smugly as his eyes danced with mischief and he punched both fists in the air. He then sat down next to Celeste and slopped backwards into the couch.

Celeste chewed the popcorn and felt something tug at the corner of her mouth. She tried with all her will to hold it back, but she could not prevent a smile from showing and then a hearty laugh pierced her lips. Gabriel grinned; he always thought children had the most adorable laughs and Celeste's was no exception. Its rhythm was like the pealing of bells.

"You should laugh and smile more often Celeste. You have a really pretty smile. That is what life should be about, laughter and fun," Gabriel said genuinely as he put the bowl in between them. "How about we watch a movie? You like horror films?" Gabriel asked as he turned on his flat screen TV and conjured up The Woman in Black DVD. Upon reading her distraught expression Gabriel smiled and said in a high-pitched tone, "Disney it is then."

Celeste raised an eyebrow quizzically and Gabriel explained,

"One of my little sisters is a huge Disney nut. This is her favourite, I have a feeling you will like it too."

Gabriel stood up and placed Finding Nemo into the DVD player.

The beginning of the film made Celeste nestle in closer to Gabriel when Coral was killed. Rather than questioning her actions Gabriel had slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. For the rest of the film the pair had been mindlessly eating the popcorn and when the film had finally finished it was dark. Yawning Celeste stretched and Gabriel smiled gently.

"Alright time to get some sleep kid,"

Celeste regarded the archangel with surprise,

"You mean I can stay?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Well I uh, I have a spare room and yeah. If you want to of course. I am not going to force you or anything. I guess it gets kind of lonely here all by yourself," Gabriel responded awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tears began to brim in Celeste's eyes and Gabriel felt his heart melt. Maybe he had been too forward and he had frightened her?

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"No one has ever been this nice to me before," Celeste admitted as her body shook with the force of her sobbing. Her hands raced to her eyes as she desperately wiped at her tears.

Gabriel realised that the poor kid must be overwhelmed having all of this attention placed onto her. He could only begin to imagine the hell she must have gone through due to what she was.

"I think someone is tired," Gabriel said in a babyish tone in an attempt to lighten the mood.

To his surprise Celeste's eyes flashed indignantly and she pouted,

"I want to talk for a while!"

Gabriel didn't have the heart to say no _Oh if looks could kill my house would be a crime scene right now_, Gabriel thought to himself as he chuckled inwardly.

"What about?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You mean from Commundos?"

Celeste nodded her head vigorously.

"Cause the guys a jerk."

"Who is he? Isn't he your brother or something?"

"Not exactly. Well," Gabriel struggled to find the right words to explain to Celeste how he did not view Commundos to be his brother for various reasons.

"So you don't consider him to be your brother. Like he is different," Celeste voiced her thoughts and Gabriel looked stunned at Celeste's ability of being able to sense his inner emotions.

"He is the general of one of our armies. A cruel, hard task master. I swear he coined that term. The reason why I intervened is because I pitied you. I would pity anyone unfortunate enough to cross paths with Commundus," Gabriel said in a solemn voice.

"Even your enemies? Such as me," Celeste murmured as her bottom lip wobbled. She had been foolish to think Gabriel actually had a soft spot for her. Who was she kidding? She barely knew the guy!

"Now hold on there. What gave you that idea? I do not consider you to be my enemy," Gabriel scolded Celeste gently, who gave a watery smile in return.

"Why aren't you in Heaven?" Celeste suddenly asked, this question had been floating around her head for a while and she really wanted to understand why a powerful archangel was living on Earth seemingly by his own free will.

"Let's just say things upstairs are not so good at the moment. A multitude of potential problems and no sound solutions to any of them. All the arguing was giving, me, a, headache so I decided to skip town, and head down here for some peace and quiet," Gabriel admitted casually.

"But you got me," Celeste said apologetically and Gabriel frowned.

"You really beat yourself up about a lot of things, don't ya? None of this is your fault. You didn't ask for help. I made that choice. And for the record I'm glad I did," Gabriel said honestly.

"I have some questions of my own for you," Gabriel began but upon noting the reluctance and fear in Celeste's eyes he quickly changed his mind, "But right now I think we both need some sleep. The doors right over there is you would rather go back to your pack though. I don't care," Gabriel pretended as if he didn't mind but inside he hoped with everything he had that Celeste would stay.

Celeste did not even glance over at the door. Instead she headed into the spare room.

"Apologies that it is bare. If you decide to stay here permanently I will fix it up. Goodnight kid, get some sleep. Tomorrow you and I have got a whole lotta fun in store!" Gabriel grinned from ear to ear as he walked over to Celeste, who had disappeared under the covers, clearly relishing in the fact she had a soft bed to sleep in.

"Stop calling me kid. I don't know why, but I find it irritating," Celeste mumbled with a trace of attitude.

Gabriel smirked, _Boy once this kid comes out of her shell we are going to have so much fun together_.

"Well I guess I will have to find some sort of nickname for you kid. Your name is sweet, but I prefer to give those I know well a new name. It is kind of my thing," Gabriel arched an eyebrow as Celeste rolled over sleepily and addressed him with her eyes shut,

"Whatever you say Mister Gabriel."

Gabriel cringed and said with mock sternness,

"Oh no. You are not going to be formal with me. Not while you're living under my roof. Just call me Gabriel,"

"I only wanted to show you how annoying it is to be called something you don't like. I guess kid makes me feel, well, like a kid," Celeste responded pointedly.

"You are a kid. I don't know about human years, but considering angel years you are only on the brink of becoming a child," Gabriel quickly stopped and internally kicked himself. Luckily Celeste seemed to have drifted off to sleep already.

_Damn it that was close! _

It was true that Gabriel knew more about Celeste and her kind then he cared to let on. But now was not the time to reveal that to her. No. Right now he wanted to build a bond with her and keep her safe at all costs. In time he hoped that a bond would grow between them.

Although Gabriel was being open with Celeste when he admitted it could get lonely living by yourself, he never really let on how isolated he felt. And now he had been given a chance to have someone in his life he was not going to blow it. He was pleased it was Celeste. If any kid deserved to be given a proper home then it was her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is chapter 8. I realise some of my chapters are vastly longer than others. So to make it more manageable I am trying to break up certain sections where appropriate. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to review.**

Waking up Celeste stretched her arms upwards and yawned. The sun was filtering through the curtains. She appreciated the warmth it spread on her cheek. That was one of the best sleeps she had, had in ages.

To her surprise the room was completely different. Images on the walls, ceiling and floorboards were moving and a beautiful wardrobe stood in the corner of the room. Squeaking with excitement Celeste opened it to be met with a beautiful array of clothes; dresses alongside casual wear.

She knew she would never be a girly girl and acknowledged she was a tomboy at heart, yet as she changed into the light brown dress with black stripes and black leggings she could not have been more thrilled.

Quickly, buckling up her own brown boots she dashed into the kitchen where Gabriel was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Look at you. Give us a twirl then," Gabriel teased although his face was filled with joy.

Despite feeling slightly nervous she obliged and giggled when Gabriel whistled. She understood it was all in jest.

"What's for breakfast?" Celeste asked curiously as she pulled herself up onto a stool and looked expectantly at Gabriel.

"So what. I am your personal chef now?" Gabriel chided with no severity in his voice.

Celeste tensed visibly and Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm joking. You can have whatever you want. However, may I suggest?" Gabriel waited until Celeste's curiosity was piqued, her body poised waiting for something spectacular to happen and then he snapped his fingers, an ice-cream sundae appeared.

"Dessert with sweets. For breakfast?" Celeste gasped in wonder as Gabriel added rolos and whipped cream to the top of the strawberry sundae.

"Candy. Sure, why not?" Gabriel replied casually as he gently ruffled Celeste's hair before she could protest. Although she gave him a surprised look, she did not flinch from his touch. "Dig in then before I steal it for myself," Gabriel threatened playfully as he moved in with his silver spoon.

Giggling Celeste wrapped her hands around the glass and edged herself over the ice cream sundae. Smirking Gabriel couldn't resist passing up the opportunity of tickling her ribs before sitting on the over side of the table.

"Too easy," Gabriel commented as Celeste's giggles intensified before she pouted playfully and gave Gabriel a puppy-dog eyes look. "That's too cute," Gabriel pretended to die as he clutched his heart and collapsed onto the table.

In the process he managed to bang his head on the marble counter. "Ouch," he exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

Feeling more relaxed Celeste sent him a smug look and Gabriel arched his eyebrows in response. "Eat your ice cream before it melts, unless you want to be drinking it," Gabriel commented as Celeste began to scoop the fluffy whipped cream.

The sweet taste of the whipped cream was one of the most delicate things she had ever tasted. It felt like silk as it travelled down her throat. Although the strawberry flavoured ice cream was sharper than the cream, it still possessed a sweetness and Celeste felt the sugar whirl through her body.

"You have a sweet-tooth," Celeste commented thoughtfully as she finished the ice cream.

"And you're a smart cookie," Gabriel grinned as he hide one hand behind his back before producing a chocolate chip cookie and handed it to her.

Celeste looked at the cookie and at Gabriel before cocking her head to one side. Once he nodded that it was fine by him she devoured it in a matter of seconds; it was gooey, soft and chewy.

"Come on Cel, let's hit the town," Gabriel announced as he headed to the door with Celeste hot on his heels.

"Ooh is that going to be my new nickname?" Celeste questioned excitedly as she walked next to Gabriel and looked up at him.

"Nope. Consider that your second name, meaning I won't be using it all the time kid," Gabriel chuckled as Celeste huffed.

Looking back in confusion Celeste asked,

"Gabriel why aren't we going through the woods?"

Gabriel's face tensed before he hastily said,

"Because we can get to the town easier this way. And it will save time so we have more time to spend on doing fun things,"

Satisfied with this answer Celeste continued to keep up with Gabriel's brisk pace. She thought he must be excited as she sensed that usually he walked slowly, even languidly.

Before they entered the town, Celeste impulsively clutched Gabriel's hand, who stopped in surprise.

"Um. Gabriel?" Celeste started softly and Gabriel bent down so he was level with Celeste's eyes.

He half expected her to say she needed the bathroom as most kids do when they are in a public place and they realise they need permission. "Thanks for decorating the room for me. I love it."

Before Gabriel could pass of this remark Celeste dropped his hand and threw her arms around his neck. Hugging her tightly Gabriel closed his eyes to push back the tears he felt.

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," Gabriel murmured as he planted a kiss on her hair, before picking up her hand and heading over to a bench where he sat down with her.

"What are we doing?" Celeste looked up expectantly as Gabriel, who wiggled his eyebrows in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9! I enjoy giving Gabriel his own mini cliff hangers. I love how Celeste and Gabe interact with one another and hold onto your seats because in the next chapter they work together ;) Please feel free to review and thank you for taking the time to read.**

The shopping centre was bustling with people as they lugged around heavy bags, filled to the brim with recently purchased clothes. A fountain was near where Celeste and Gabriel were sitting. Celeste admired the swirling water spray. Nudging her lightly Gabriel signalled with his eyes to Celeste, who followed their direction.

Walking along unsuspectingly was a tall lady wearing a maxi dress. Barely moving his fingers Gabriel made the top of a hydrant start to rattle. Caught off guard the lady stopped and looked at the hydrant with a mixture of confusion and terrified awe. Lifting one hand up Gabriel smiled at Celeste as he whispered,

"Here comes the fun part," before snapping his fingers.

The top of the hydrant burst of and the lady shrieked as she was doused in icy water. Before covering her hands with her face as she ran off. Gabriel began to laugh loudly whilst Celeste glared at him.

"What? Oh come on she had it coming," Gabriel said imploringly as Celeste scolded him firmly,

"That was a mean thing to do. Why would you do that to a person? What did she ever do to you?"

"Cel, take it easy. She hasn't done anything to me. She has to her family, but nothing to me," Gabriel explained as he tried to placate her.

She fixed him with a confused expression.

"That lady over there. She walked out on her family and that's wrong. You never turn you back on family," Gabriel explained with conviction and Celeste noted the brief moment, when hatred flashed through his light-golden eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably. Gabriel instantly changed and gave a reassuring pat on her kneecap.

"Rough justice. That's kinda my thing. Jerks need to be taught a lesson and I'm the guy, who dishes it out. I'm not called the Trickster for nothing," he said cockily as he winked.

"Wow! So you're kind of like me? You're two things. An archangel and a trickster," Celeste exclaimed excitedly as she digested what Gabriel had just said.

"No, no. I'm nothing like you," Gabriel started but Celeste instantly looked crestfallen or as Gabriel analysed: she looked like a kicked puppy. "You didn't let me finish. I mean I'm nothing like you. Because you're special."

Celeste's eyes light up momentarily and she beamed but suddenly her expression turned dark and she shouted,

"Don't you ever call me that! Ever! Do you understand?"

Gabriel internally felt taken aback, he had paid her a compliment. He sensed there was a justified reason for Celeste's outburst but he felt now was not the time to confront it. Although things were going great (even more so than he had first anticipated) it was still their first, official day together. It would take time for him to gauge her mood and it would take time for her to learn to fully trust him.

Maintaining his composure Gabriel mock saluted and said,

"Loud and clear captain," before watching Celeste's expression change completely again.

She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I. What's wrong with me?"

Gabriel huffed as he pulled Celeste in to a quick hug. He squeezed once to let her know he wasn't mad before he looked at her seriously and said in an insistent tone,

"There is nothing wrong with you. Forget about it. No use getting upset over nothing. Uh no. Zip your lip and let's have some fun. Now are you going to help me knock these suckers down a peg or two or not?" Gabriel smirked as Celeste grinned back, nodding her head. "Perfect. Alright you see that dick over there. He's cheating on his wife. The lady next to him is not his wife."

"Who is she? His secretary or something?" Celeste said cheekily as she looked at the guy's stripped business suit and noticed the lady was wearing a business jacket with a striped skirt.

She thought that subconsciously they were mirroring each other's appearance. Gabriel nodded. "Seriously! Man. Talk about your clichés," Celeste said as she glared at the swagger the guy had in his walk.

"I know right. But let's just say his phone is about to malfunction and he is going to get a very interesting call," Gabriel smirked as he snapped his fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10 this was so much fun to write. Just the imagery I had in my head, alongside the dialogue. I hope you all enjoy it :D Feel free to review.**

The guy's phone began to buzz in his pocket. As he answered it the phone switched to speaker before he could ask, who was calling.

"Brandon, are you there?" a high-pitched female's voice asked.

"Who's that?" the woman with a tight bun asked coldly.

"Uh. Um." Brandon stood awkwardly as his mouth started acting like a fish's.

"Brandon! Are you with someo," the woman's voice was cut off as Brandon hastily hung up.

"Oh no he doesn't! I wanna help," Celeste stood up indignantly with a determined look on her face.

Gabriel didn't have the heart to stop her as he leant back on the bench, stopping himself from grabbing her arm. As she marched off Gabriel called,

"Be careful, Celeste,"

Turning round she smiled and said,

"I don't need to be. I know you'll swoop in and save me."

"I'm not a hawk, kid," Gabriel said before mentally reminding himself that Celeste despised that nickname. Luckily she was out of earshot. Oh who was he kidding? She could hear easily for miles and miles.

Walking up to a flustered Brandon, who was desperately trying to weasel his way out of the horrible situation by saying that woman was his personal assistant. The lady stopped her pressing as they both noticed Celeste.

"Hi there. You don't know me. But I live down Brandon's street."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. I don't recognise you at least," Brandon stated flatly as Celeste turned and smiled at him.

She was part demon. She could read his inner thoughts, although his dialogue had confirmed her hunch.

"Well you're away on a business a lot, but your wonderful wife invites me in for playdates. I'm friends with your kids," Celeste explained amicably and emphasised the word lot.

"Kids, wife!" the woman shot Brandon a murderous look.

He blushed scarlet and scowled at Celeste. However, she was not in the least bit intimidated. She grabbed the lady's arm and said,

"I'm so sorry. This man has treated you terribly. I bet you feel really angry with him, don't you. I know I would be. There's something you really want to do to him, isn't there,"

"You're right. There is," the woman said faintly almost as if her mind had drifted far away. She locked eyes with Brandon, drew back her fist and punched him in the nose.

Blood spurted as Brandon whelped and held it.

"Asshole," the woman hissed as she stormed away, her stilettos clopping frantically on the pavement.

"Michelle," Brandon called pitifully before focusing on Celeste. "You little bitch, you ruined everything!"

Celeste flashed her eyes, revealing temporarily two black orbs and she smirked, before whispering,

"Please, Sir, there is no need to shout. We are in a public place," and then noticing people were starting to stare at this mad looking man she wailed. Fake tears easily slid down her face.

Gabriel saw his cue and rushed over,

"Oh darling! I was so worried when I lost sight of you. Daddy's here, daddy's got you. What's wrong?" Gabriel gently wiped away Celeste's tears; perfecting the role of the concerned father, easily capturing the heart of the audience that was beginning to gather.

Celeste had to resist bursting out laughing as she realised Gabriel had used a Finding Nemo quote. She sensed he always managed to have a joke even if other people did not catch on.

"Daddy, this, this. Evil man. Ye. Yell. Yelled at me!" Celeste made her bottom lip wobble as she stoically tripped over her words, making the spectators hearts bleed with sympathy.

As she wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder he lifted her up.

"Why did you shout at my daughter?" Gabriel demanded as he held one hand protectively on the back of her head.

"She. Come on! Don't you realise that she is lying. This is some sort of trick, right? That girl can't be real. Her eyes turned black. Black for Christ sake," Brandon started agitatedly and Celeste continued to sniff and cry.

When she heard him use the Lord's name in vain she wept and screeched harder.

"How dare you Sir, we are a Christian family and to use our Father's name in that manner is a sin," Gabriel said in an offended tone as he turned to walk away.

However, Celeste whispered something in his ear and he readjusted her so she was resting on his hip.

Looking at the man with red, puffy eyes she said genuinely,

"But it's okay. Because God is merciful. He will forgive you for all of your sins, so you don't need to worry," as the crowd went aw at this cute statement Gabriel decided it was time to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Just a mini chapter of Celeste and Gabriel celebrating their earlier success ;) Also, a brief pause from Cel's reminiscing before leading into the next chapter. Please feel free to review.**

As soon as they were round the corner he released Celeste back onto the floor and they both began to laugh. Putting his hand into a fist, Celeste returned his fist bump and he praised her by saying,

"You were awesome!"

She was bouncing around as they kept exchanging words of praise as they reflected on what they had achieved together before Celeste said impulsively,

"That was the best day ever! Thank you Uncle Gabe," stopping Celeste blushed as she looked shyly at him.

"No problem kiddo," he responded naturally and then his eyes lit up, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked excitedly.

"We found our nicknames!" Celeste declared as she hi-fived Gabriel.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go home," Gabriel smiled as he held her hand as they started to head in the direction of home.

_Uncle Gabe, I like the sound of that, _Gabriel mused to himself as Celeste skipped along at his side.

"Kiddo. I gotta ask. How did you make the lady do that?" Gabriel questioned with curiosity.

Celeste held a mischievous expression on her face.

"Come on! Don't leave me hanging. I want to know," Gabriel pleaded as Celeste took pleasure in his torment before she relented,

"Oh alright. I can manipulate people's emotions. Make them feel what I want them to feel. Of course it wouldn't work on you or on other creatures,"

Gabriel nodded in understanding as they headed to the front door. Celeste turned her head towards the woods and sighed.

"Don't even think about it," Gabriel warned lightly as he opened his door, without even turning to look at her.

"Why not?" Celeste questioned as they entered.

"Because I said so," Gabriel replied without missing a beat.

Celeste pouted and batted her eyelashes at him,

"But I love exploring the woods. If you won't let me go by myself, the least you could do is accompany me,"

"No to both. I am not about to argue with you Cel. So just drop it. Consider this my one condition on you living here," Gabriel stated flatly as Celeste stomped her foot.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her but he did not scold her. Instead he ignored her and blanked her out as she kept pleading. He didn't ever lose his cool composure, eventually she gave up and asked,

"Would you teach me some of your powers? Tricksters are renowned for their illusions, aren't they?"

Gabriel was impressed with her in-depth knowledge and he smiled as his plan had worked. She was now focused on something completely different.

"Of course. You'll have plenty of time to learn as I hope you will be living here for a very long time," Gabriel agreed as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"I love you Uncle Gabe," she murmured

"I love you too kiddo."

**Apparently my format won't allow spaces between these two bits, so *exit flashback* :D**

A knock on her door made Celeste jump. Gabriel smiled apologetically as he carried in a pepperoni pizza slice and placed it on her tableside. It was one of her favourite foods.

"How are you doing?" Gabriel asked softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Good. You?"

"Me. Sure. But I'm a lot better now that you're here," Gabriel admitted as Celeste hugged him.

"I've missed you so much. How stupid are we? I mean we observed each for a good couple of years. Yet we never attempted to build bridges. Were we that pissed at each other?" Celeste laughed in disbelief and shook her head sadly.

"We must have been," Gabriel shrugged as he saw Celeste's eyes begin to wander off, but she still managed to bite into her spicy pizza slice. "Come see me when you've finished reflecting kiddo. I'll be waiting," Gabriel said gently as he exited the room and closed the door to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Celeste shows her cheeky side :D I hope you enjoy this mini chapter. Please feel free to review.**

A couple of months had passed, Celeste and Gabriel were both incredibly content. They pulled pranks on the locals, spent days doing whatever they wanted to and there was nothing imaginable that could have shattered their happiness.

Those months had been a real life dream for Celeste. But the woods were calling her. Despite her fears she was an adventurer at heart. She missed feeling protected by the tall trees. And hearing all of the mindboggling sounds that seemed to emanate mysteriously. This yearning had been entering her thoughts for some time now. And an opportunity presented itself.

"Alright kiddo, here's the deal," Gabriel began as he pulled on his smooth, olive coloured jacket. "I have a very important matter that I need to attend to, tonight. So I need you to stay put. Do you think you can do that for me?" he addressed her calmly as he looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair down with a comb.

Celeste giggled and asked knowingly,

"Are you going on a date, Uncle Gabe? Is that why you're sprucing yourself up? Why do people become so superficial when they start going out? I mean come on, appearance is not the most important thing here."

Gabriel smirked and chuckled to himself before saying in a jokey way,

"I swear you are not a normal kid, kiddo. Talking all fancy when you're supposed to be an infant."

Celeste poked her tongue out in response before drawing an imaginary circle around her face and mimicking her Uncle's mannerism,

"Hello! Creator's child," Celeste squealed as Gabriel lunged forward and tickled her mercilessly as she laid helplessly on the settee.

"Enough out of you. Oh and kiddo. No going outside, otherwise there will be trouble, got it?" Gabriel questioned as he locked eyes with Celeste for a moment before grinning.

"I promise," Celeste said solemnly as Gabriel kissed her on her forehead and she waved him goodbye as he took to the skies and flew out of sight. "I promise that I will be back inside way before you have the chance to even miss me," giggling mischievously Celeste charged to the door and let herself out.

Without hesitating she entered the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13 I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review.**

Taking a lungful of sweet air, she relished in the coolness of the shadows created by the canopies that stretched high above her head. And the lukewarm sun felt pleasant on her skin as she kept walking through contrasting patches of light.

She had been walking peacefully for quite some time. When a rustling noise made her jump. Scanning the branches above her she couldn't make out anyone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and Celeste resisted the urge to scream.

Something inside her snapped. She was sick to death of being treated like dirt; the time had come for her to defend herself. Grabbing the hand she yanked it downward; intentionally trying to break the bone.

Instead she felt someone fall on top of her. They both gasped as the wind was knocked out of their chests. Crawling out Celeste parted the stranger with a sharp kick to the thigh.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your fellow kind," the indignant voice of a boy caught Celeste's attention as she looked down into his silvery eyes.

"My kind. Wow. Uh, I mean sorry," Celeste stumbled over her words as she offered a hand to help him up.

He had floppy black hair that tended to cover one or both of his eyes. Sometimes it would sit neatly. He took the hand and said,

"The names Shadow. What's yours?"

"I'm Celeste," Celeste thought she was blushing and she felt incredibly awkward in the presence of a boy, especially as he was her kind.

"Can I call you Cel?" the boy asked as he walked around her once. His eyes seemed to be scanning her. Celeste nodded her head and blurted out,

"Do you know much about our kind? It's just because I'm curious and I have never met anyone else."

Shadow flashed a charming smile without revealing any fangs. His eyes softened and he signalled for her to follow.

"I know quite a lot. Well from what I have gathered, most of my info comes from home," Shadow admitted honestly as Celeste sat down next to him on the wilted leaves.

"Where's home?" she asked curiously,

"Hell," Shadow responded without a hint of concern, as if it was the most natural response in the entire world.

Celeste knew that place should instil fear into her; Uncle Gabriel often told her scary stories about it, but mostly in jest. However, a part of her had always known she had come from there even before all of the others started associating her with that place. In fact the word Hell seemed very comforting to her.

"I don't think I've ever been there," Celeste confided in Shadow, who burst out laughing before saying,

"Well you were born there. Not sure how mind you, but we all definitely come from there. I am surprised you can't recall it," Shadow sniggered as Celeste scowled at him for laughing at her apparent naivety.

"What makes you say that?" Celeste frowned.

"There's something about you Celeste. What half are you?" Shadow studied Celeste's face with admiration and exposed his fangs in the process.

"Clearly you're a vampire then. If you must know, I am part angel," Celeste admitted as a shred of pride slipped into her features, making her hold her head high in a regal fashion.

Clasping her hand Shadow stated excitedly,

"You must be the one Cel! The one Master Azazel has so often talked about,"

"Master Azazel?" Celeste voiced the name with confusion and uncertainty. For some reason it made her feel as cold as ice. Chills began to scurry down her spine. It seemed so familiar and yet she couldn't match a face to that name. But if she met him in person she swore she would know him instantly.

"Yeah. He's the one who created us new-age monsters," Shadow informed Celeste amicably. When she looked at him blankly he said, "New-age is another term used to describe us, I think it proves that we were created," and he shrugged when Celeste mentioned that he had said they were born, "We were. But like I said I don't know all the details. Azazel definitely played a part though, the main man if you like," Shadow grinned childishly as if he had just got away with something incredibly mischievous.

"Do you know why we are here, Shadow?" Celeste murmured thoughtfully as she gazed up at the fading flame coloured sky and laid back on the leaves.

Shadow copied her position and moved closer to her,

"All I know is we have been built with a purpose. For something great. For something bigger than ourselves! I just know it. And once we discover what that is, I am going to achieve it," Shadow spoke with such passion, energy and enthusiasm it made Celeste feel inspired. She knew in that moment she had found a true friend. "What about you Cel? Do you feel that way?"

"No, I don't need a purpose to be happy in life. I have family," Celeste admitted as Shadow shot her a look to imply that she was crazy but then he held a smug expression over his face. He leant over her, closing his eyes.

Anticipating his movement Celeste pushed herself of the ground with her wings and wrapped her arms around him, forcing him over they rolled down the hill, laughing uncontrollably as they went. However, their laughing ceased when a group of three older vampires surrounded them.

**Bit of suspense never harmed anyone ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. Thank you to anyone who is taking time to read this I greatly appreciate it! I'm hoping you enjoy it. This is a mini chapter as I wanted to split up Celeste meeting Shadow as I realised it would be quite long.**

They flashed their ivory fangs. Celeste and Shadow exchanged looks. Before they grabbed each other's hand. The vampires sniggered as they walked towards them.

"Please, I'm your kind. We are practically family!" Shadow began to beg as the vampires moved closer.

"Can it kid! You're ain't nothing like us," the male vampire said as he lunged and held Shadow by the throat against the tree.

Before Celeste could react, the bulkier female had her pinned against an oak tree as well.

"Anything you want to confess or share with us?" the other female vampire asked menacingly as she stood slightly behind the other two, licking her sharp, pristine fangs with her tongue.

"Leave my friend and me alone!" Celeste managed to scream despite the crushing sensation on her windpipe. Throwing out her hand she clamped it onto the vampires head. Light began to burst from her eyes and the vampire crumpled to the floor.

Next Celeste threw her hand towards to the other vampire and sent him flying away from Shadow. The two remaining vampires looked at her with fear in their eyes. Whilst she looked at her hands in awe. _Did I really just smite a vampire? I thought they could only be killed by decapitation? _Turning her attention back to the vampires they hissed before running off.

Shadow patted Celeste on the back and exclaimed,

"That was amazing, Cel! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Celeste rolled her eyes sassily and said sarcastically,

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Shadow shrugged. Suddenly, Celeste gasped,

"Oh holy crap. I'm not meant to be here! But I am pretty sure Uncle Gabe will be cool with it. I mean he's never angry with me, ever," Celeste relaxed as Shadow followed her every move.

"So toots. When can I see you again?" Shadow asked softly and Celeste grinned.

"I don't know but I bet I will see you around. Were friends now and thanks for teaching me more about us, that is our kind, I mean," Celeste blushed and accepted Shadow's hug shyly.

She slapped his hand away when he placed them lower than she would have liked and glared at him. As he laughed she pushed him forcefully.

They parted ways and Celeste realised with some disappointment she had forgotten to question Shadow about the disturbing thing he had divulged. Oh well it could wait for another time.

**Feel free to review. Shadow is such a flirt ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. This was a very emotional chapter for me to write. Especially concerning the dialogue I felt Celeste's anger, writing never fails to amaze me at how therapeutic it can be! Warning: Discipline of minor (in the sense if we were regarding Cel in human years)**

Unsuspectingly, Celeste continued to walk at complete ease. Suddenly, she noticed her Uncle, who spotted her at the same moment. He was striding towards her with a look of pure thunder on his face. Rage was brewing inside of him. Every, single step towards her only increased his anger. Gabriel's jaw clamped tighter.

Before Celeste could attempt a nervous smile, Gabriel had gripped her wrist and quickly delivered a couple of smacks to her backside. She struggled to free her wrist, she squirmed and cried. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. But Gabriel felt no guilt. Snapping his fingers they teleported back to his house.

"We need to talk," Gabriel growled as he eyed Celeste with vexation "How dare you leave when I clearly told you to stay here!" Celeste dropped her eyes to the floor, tears still spilled down her cheeks.

"I trusted you, Celeste. And. You disobeyed me and that is not okay. You may think I was harsh with you but you have no idea what I felt when I returned home," Gabriel struggled to keep his tone authoritative, he wanted to raise his voice, to show her how angry he was.

Deep down this pit of anger was worry. When he had returned from his date to find no sign of Celeste, after he had called out Kiddo a couple of times, but received no response. His brain had switched to panic mood. Frantically he started flashing around the house and after he checked her room to be greeted with the sickening sight of an empty bed. He knew exactly where the little minx had gone.

"You've never set any rules before," Celeste pouted pitifully as she sobbed slightly.

Gabriel couldn't argue with that. Since her arrival he had allowed Celeste to have as much freedom as she wanted. They had shared endless banter even to the point where Celeste seemed to be speaking with plain audacity. Above all he had set no clear boundaries and that meant there were no firm consequences to deal with her behaviour. He knew she wasn't a bad kid. It was his fault ultimately. He had been so thrilled to have someone in his life he had been blinded to the fact that he would end up feeling personally responsible for her and her actions.

"Well that changes now," Gabriel stated firmly.

"Why? Why does everything have to change?" Celeste sniffed angrily as she crossed her arms sulkily.

"Because I'm an adult and I need to make sure you're safe," Gabriel replied as he folded his own arms.

"That's bull-crap!" Celeste screeched as Gabriel pointed a finger towards her and said threateningly,

"Watch your tone young lady,"

"When has an adult ever attempted to keep me safe? All they tend to do is hurt me and your one of them," Celeste spoke rapidly in a quivery voice.

Hurt filled Gabriel's eyes as he said seriously,

"I am nothing like them, kiddo,"

Celeste shook her head as Gabriel stretched out his arms towards her. Something inside her snapped,

"Yes, yes you are! I hate you! You lied to me. You made me believe that I had finally found a family. Someone who actually wanted me. I thought you loved me, but you hate me just like all the others. You think I'm just a demon, a piece of scum, a pain in the arse. I bet you don't want me living in your precious home anymore – you don't want me," she began to sob hysterically as all of her pent-up emotion from years of hell came pouring out.

Each phrase felt like a punch to Gabriel and soon his own eyes were glistening with tears. Until they melted away with the furious blaze in his eyes.

"That's right. I don't want you! You're acting like a spoilt brat. I gave you everything. EVERYTHING. That you could possibly desire. And this," Gabriel paused briefly to use his hand to gesture to Celeste's red faced form "This is how you repay me. Well I am failing to see how this is right!" Gabriel felt as if a vein was throbbing across the top of his forehead. It only fuelled his frustration, like a drum keeping tempo with the ever increasing tension of the once happy atmosphere.

"I hate you! I am leaving and you won't ever see me again," Celeste yelled as she walked towards the door. Her heart was screaming no, but her stubborn mind was urging her forward.

"Great! Fine! Don't let the door hit ya on the way out. But I swear. If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back. If you so much as show your face around here again, you'll be sorry. One rule, one frigging rule and you ignored it," Gabriel reprimanded her harshly. At this point he didn't give a damn.

But he felt the stab of sadness in his heart when she left. He collapsed on to the couch and began to cry pathetically.

Celeste had slammed the door with so much force the living room lights had jingled. But she didn't give a toss. She had had one chance and she had messed it up. _You know that, don't you Celeste? You're a screw up, a failure. You have no life, no family. No one._

She stopped and with red-rimmed eyes she looked longingly back at her home. It wasn't even the fact that her Uncle Gabe had slapped her, it was the disappointment in his eyes that had physically and mentally scarred her the most. Even the sting of the slaps had not aided her impulsive decision.

She thought about finding Shadow but she did not have the emotional strength to search. Right now she wanted to be alone. Transforming into Huntress, she did what she did best. Surviving. With nothing to tie her down and no one to influence her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone here is Chapter 16. We are back in the present day :D** **Feel free to review.**

Celeste still had her hands clamped over her eyes when Gabriel came back in. So he cradled her and shushed her as she clung onto him as if any moment he would disappear.

"I was so stupid. I never should have left. You showed me nothing but kindness and I totally threw it back in your face," Celeste sobbed, not caring if she seemed to be acting like a vulnerable child. Everyone needed to cry once in a while.

"You're not stupid, it was my fault. I shouldn't have hit you. That was wrong. I was just so freaked out when you weren't inside. Can you forgive me?" Gabriel addressed Celeste quietly as he moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I deserved it and honestly you let me get away with so much. I am the one that needs to be forgiven. Do you," Celeste stopped as she looked at Gabriel with dejection in her eyes, "hate me?".

Gabriel shook his head from side to side as he pulled her into a tight hug. Instantly Celeste began to wail, knowing all her fears had been nothing but self-made anxiety.

"I could never hate you kiddo. You look exhausted. Perhaps you should get some sleep," Gabriel murmured as she rubbed a hand over her face.

Laying back Gabriel pulled the covers over her and looked at the dream-catcher he had made for her. It was hanging on the corner of the wooden bedstead, above her head; shielding her.

"Does it work?" he asked cautiously and Celeste responded truthfully,

"It always used to. I wish I had it with me when I was living with the Winchesters."

"No way! Deano and Samsquatch, you ended living up with them," Gabriel laughed in disbelief, "Man, it's true when they say it's a small world."

"You know them?" Celeste grinned, knowing what that entailed.

"Yep, what's wrong?" Gabriel frowned as he saw Celeste's expression change.

"I don't know, I guess I am worried about Sam and Dean. I'm so used to going on cases with them. And I bet it will be twice as hard and dangerous without Huntress by their side," Celeste sighed as she rolled over.

Gabriel kissed her on the side of her head and reassured her that the boys would be fine. He didn't remind her that they had coped before she had entered their lives; that would not go down well. However, his heart was heavy as he left her bedroom. After all if Celeste had enjoyed a whole year of working cases alongside the Winchesters, how on earth could he compete with that? He knew that if it came to it he would allow her to check on them. One thing was for certain, Gabriel was going to do everything in his power to prevent having another argument with Celeste. He couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**We are back with Dean and Sam! Joined by Cas. I hope you all enjoy it, feel free to review.**

"I don't understand," Castiel grumbled to himself as he looked around the ordinary room.

"That doesn't take much, Cas," Dean muttered in response as he leant down to inspect the recently deceased body.

"Why do these people keep dying unexpectedly? This has to be the fourth human and they have all been within a few days of each other. How is that possible?" Castiel questioned Dean, his voice filled with uncertainty as he glanced down at the woman's body.

"Well gee Cas. Let me consult my crystal ball. I don't know, that's kind of the reason why we are here. You know. To solve the mystery," Dean replied sarcastically as he checked the lady for any signs of struggle or wounds.

"What's even stranger is that none of the victims have been attacked. No blood at the crime scenes, no hairs, no sulphur. Nothing," Sam sighed exasperatedly as he loosened his tie. He was growing tired of keeping up the private investigator charade.

"What have the post-mortems been so far?" Dean asked struggling to remember the lengthy reports that were filled with medical jargon.

"Nothing special, all three have been clean, fit and healthy," Sam shrugged, this case was one of the most mind-boggling they had come across in a long time. Even by their standards, he was failing to see any connections.

"Why is her hand clamped? Was she scared about something?" Castiel asked as he glanced at her tight fist.

"Rigor mortis, Cas. Never mind," Sam couldn't be bothered to explain the term to Cas, who stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"No. She is holding something. I see a white point," Castiel insisted as he bent down to examine her hand. Using his powers the lady's hand relaxed and Castiel retrieved a slip of paper.

Dean walked over and snatched it out of his hands before reading the writing.

"Looks like we've hit the jackpot. Way to go Cas!" Dean praised as he showed them an address.

"Wait. You think this is our connection, that all of the victims went to this address?" Sam asked warily and Dean rolled his eyes before saying cheerfully,

"It ain't exactly rocket science, Sam!"

"I know Dean but doesn't it seem a bit. I don't know, risky. A slip of paper isn't much to go on," Sam pointed out, his gut warning him that this was a bad idea.

"Relax Sam we've got angel juice on our side. Besides we have solved cases with a lot less," Dean gestured to Cas and patted his brother on the shoulder, who still didn't look convinced.

Before he could protest a police officer walked in and addressed them,

"Times up boys. We have to bag this lady and take her to the morgue for examination. Did you find anything useful or anything that could be regarded as evidence?"

"We found a," Cas was cut off as Dean elbowed him discreetly in the stomach, although being an angel it didn't wind him, Cas glared at the back of Dean's head.

"What he meant, Officer, is that we found absolutely nothing," Dean replied casually and gulped internally as the officer laid a hand on his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

"That's probably because we got here first. Here," the officer held up an evidence bag that contained a gold ring.

Sam and Dean exchanged curious glances. How was a ring meant to offer any valuable pieces of information?

"A wedding ring. Two males and two females. Couples, the victims could have been couples," Castiel voiced his thought processes aloud and looked bemused as to why Sam and Dean were staring intently at him.

As they left and entered the impala Castiel stated simply,

"I can be useful too,"

Sam stifled a laugh and Dean looked at Castiel through his front mirror and said,

"Of course you are Cas. Now let's go see what's at this place."

As the impala roared off Sam glanced absent-mindedly out of the streaky window, _I wish Huntress was here with us_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for abrupt end but I wanting to split it up so it wasn't too long to read. Feel free to review. **

The house was stunning. Everything about it seemed perfect. Not a tile was out of place. Even the lawn was manicured within an inch of its life; not a blade of grass dare swayed in the wind. Roses hugged the walls and the brown door seemed familiar and welcoming.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Sam asked for the hundredth time as Dean growled in annoyance.

"Yes Sam!"

"Dean! I think I saw movement. The curtain," Castiel suddenly interjected as his steely gazed fixed on the window.

"This house is too perfect I don't like it," Sam stated uncertainly as Dean sent him a withering look.

"Alright jealous kid. Wait here if you're scared. Me and Cas can handle this. Big baby!" Dean joked as he belittled Sam's fears.

Maintaining his calm Sam sent a message telepathically to Huntress, _Huntress or Celeste this may be stupid and it might not reach you. I don't know if you can hear me but I, we need your help. I have a bad feeling about this place. It's called Thorn-Heart Rest, number 66. _As he realised Dean had already picked the lock he decided to join them quickly.

Entering the house cold air hit their faces. Castiel felt his feathers shiver. Sam was on edge and Dean had his gun poised. The house seemed totally normally. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Until heavy footsteps descended the stairs. A man with a horribly disfigured face; a terrible, rotten scar on one side, appeared before hiding his face with a mask. The mask was red and it was in the shape of a heart. It covered the normal side of his face.

"You have all come here. So that I can water your seeds of doubt. My roses are beautiful are they not?" the man asked as the three of them were pushed onto three chairs by an unseen force.

All of them became immobilised. They gritted their teeth in unison as the man began to walk with slow, large strides up and down the line.

Stopping in front of Castiel he smiled. Leaning close to his ear he began to whisper,

"You are very much like my white roses. Innocent and pure. But their sharp thorns are not afraid to strike back. They don't trust you. They don't care about you. You don't really have any friends. Those two see you as a waste of space. My words are much like your speech. Incoherent. Inconsistent. Incomprehensible. You're an imbecile," the man finished and stepped back.

Castiel strained against the invisible force but suddenly he went still as he could hear Sam and Dean's voices ring around his head, yelling insults. _Useless, waste of space, stupid, childish, we don't need you, no one wants you here._ Despite, his cold angel exterior tears began to spill down Castiel's cheeks.

"What did you say to him? Cas! Cas, please tell me what's wrong? What has he done to you," Dean begged as he helplessly watched Castiel begin to violently shake.

"I told him nothing but the truth. I told him what he deserved to hear," the man leered, his eyes as alive as a raging fire. "Now your turn."

"Oh goodie," Dean said sarcastically as the man leaned in and began to whisper as Sam looked on.

"You are stronger than them. Nothing can stop you on your quest of destroying the evil of this world. Ha. That is a lie. You are nothing without them and yet they will destroy you. Do you know why? Because they will betray you. All of the ones you love betray you eventually. You can't even care for yourself, let alone anyone else. You are pathetic. My words seem weak because your mind is too weak to realise that these are not my words. These are your own! You think all of this and keep it to yourself like a great burden. Stop trying to be a man and except the fact you are a little boy, who needs his friend and brother to hold his hand," the man began to cackle and Dean himself laughed for a short while.

This guy was a joke. He wasn't even the slightest bit intimidating he grinned at Sam, but suddenly he started to cringe.

"Dean? Dean! What's wrong," Sam yelled as Dean began to stamp his feet and rock his chair back and forth before it fell onto the ground.

"Don't say my name! Don't say my name!" Dean screamed repeatedly as he covered his ears with his shaking hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hooray for speeches ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to review.**

The man started to walk towards Sam when the smashing sound of glass could be heard, followed by a low growl. Turning round the man stared in surprise. Changing her form Celeste used her powers to release all three of them.

"Welcome my dear," the man began but Celeste silenced him by gripping what seemed to be thin air.

"Shut it," she smiled sinisterly as the man clutched his throat. "How dare you feed off of people's suppressed doubts! You ruined those couples lives, drove them to die of a broken heart and not in the metaphorical sense. You made them believe the other was unfaithful and all because your wife did that to you. Didn't she? But you were wrong. Let go, you can be reunited with her once again. Move on or I will wipe you from existence," Celeste confronted the spirit with a level of maturity that even a seasoned hunter would struggle to possess.

She released his throat and the spirit began to spin around until he vanished in a flurry of red rose petals.

"That was. Too easy," Sam spoke in shock and Celeste grinned.

"Everything's easy when you have powers such as mine. Part demon remember, doesn't take long for me to analyse a spirit. Humans are much more complicated to read. A spirit is just the shell of its former self, a small piece of hardship that person experienced during their life. So it keeps it trapped in our world. Most spirits just want to be freed. You don't always have to light 'em up," Celeste pointed out confidently as she went over to Dean and offered him her hand.

"This changes nothing," Dean snarled and Celeste sighed,

"I thought as much. Dean I will never be able to make it up to you. But I swear all I wanted was to help people. I acknowledge what I am. So I'm half demon? Who cares, I am half angel too and I know that part of me wants to help and save people. You guys inspired me and that year was one of the greatest years of my life. I'm sorry that I hurt you," Celeste choked on her own words as she began to sob and knelt down on the floor feeling utterly defeated.

Sam walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and instantly Celeste hugged him tightly.

"Sam she will manipulate you!" Castiel warned as he went to pull Celeste away from him.

However Gabriel appeared spreading his wings out wide as he said seriously,

"I don't think so, Bro."

"She isn't I am making my choice. Team Freewill remember. We need all the help we can get. That spirit could have easily killed us if she hadn't come. I mean it made quick work of Cas, we wouldn't have stood a chance Dean," Sam explained stubbornly as he kept his arms around Celeste.

"I understand that you are not thrilled by me being here but I can explain why," Celeste spoke softly as she looked at Dean with sorrowful eyes, who glared coldly back at her. She glanced at Sam, who remained indifferent, no words were needed. "I sensed that you needed my help and I thought this would earn me a second chance," Celeste lied.

Gabriel sent her a proud look. She had heard Sam's prayer and she had took off like a bullet, startling Gabriel, who had hurried after her in the process.

"A second chance my ass. And what the hell is here doing here?" Dean said angrily as he pointed a finger at Gabriel.

"I'm here to offer my services to squash the revolution, Deano. And I think you'll be making a big mistake by not letting Celeste back in to your life. She's a good kid with a good heart and if your anger makes you too blind to see that, then you're a fool. Isn't that right, kiddo?" Gabriel signalled to Celeste, who left Sam's side to join Gabriel as she wrapped one hand around his back.

"There is no revolution Gabriel," Castiel began but as he caught the warning look in his brother's eyes, who had quickly glanced down at Celeste, he stopped.

"Perhaps we should reconsider Dean. As Sam said the more people on Team Freewill the more people we will be able to save. I don't trust that thing anymore than you do. But at least if it was living with us we could keep a closer eye on it," Castiel gravelly voice echoed around the tense room.

Celeste's feathers bristled at the name 'it' but she choose to ignore it as she looked expectantly at Dean. Sighing exasperatedly Dean relented,

"Fine, whatever."

Celeste squealed with delight but as she saw the malice in Castiel's eyes and Dean's bitter expression she stopped.

"I would be honoured to become a part of Team Freewill. I won't let you down, I promise," Celeste spoke solemnly as she walked towards the door.

"You already have and you're bound to again. I must be crazy agreeing to let you come back," Dean said with venom in his voice.

Celeste allowed her tears to flow as she started to fly back to the bunker. Every beat of her wings matched the stabbing sensation she felt in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading, feel free to review. I am planning on writing from Celeste's point of view and she will show you her nightmare, revealing more about her past. If you have any questions feel free to PM as I have developed Cel so much it can sometimes be hard to convey everything in a story without giving everything away ;)**

Back at the bunker Sam has been talking to Gabriel about how he had met Celeste and asked him why she was so different around Castiel.

"Let's just say they don't see eye to eye. And you can gather from what I told you she was petrified of angels. All her life she has been bullied by others. Never being able to fit in, shunned and she has had to deal with all kinds of crap. Poor kid," Gabriel murmured as he looked lovingly at Celeste, who was asleep on the couch.

Sam thought it sounded like Gabriel knew a lot more about Celeste's past then he was letting on and he was about to question him. When Celeste began to toss before she started shrieking. Her eyes were scrunched shut and her fists batted at invisible threats.

"Damn it. Shh, come on kiddo. Wake up, it's only a nightmare." Gabriel had rushed to her side and when Celeste's eyes flung open she grabbed him as if her life had depended on it.

"Uncle Gabriel, it seemed so real," Celeste wept into his shoulder, her voice shaky. Her skin was sticky with sweat and it was paler than Death's.

Gabriel shushed as he rocked her gently back and forth. Rubbing soothing circles on her back until her crying subsided.

A little while later Sam had sat next down to Celeste and he asked her softly,

"Do you want to tell me what that nightmare was about? Or at least why you and Gabriel are so close? I mean he isn't your real family."

"No offence Sam. I know you mean well. But that nightmare is my problem and mine alone. Only Uncle Gabe knows about it and I don't want to have to relive it during the day when I have no choice but to at night. And family runs thicker than blood, that's why we are so close," Celeste responded as she smiled at Sam.

"You should try telling that to Dean. He could learn a lot from you Celeste," Sam commented gently as Celeste grinned at him cheekily before saying,

"Skip the formalities Sammy, call me Cel,"

"I've missed having you around Cel," Sam said genuinely as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"I've missed being here," Cel murmured back.

The future was uncertain but Celeste was determined to re-establish her friendship and trust with Dean. Also, she wanted to learn more about herself. She even wanted to try and befriend Castiel. Most of all she wanted to prove to everyone that she was good. And above all else she was going to hunt down evil things, save as many people as she could and she was going to protect her family; whether they wanted her or not.


End file.
